


Kiss Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi just wants to kiss Kaito again, even if he can't stop overthinking it.





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> featuring me! projecting a whole lotta things on shuichi^^; kisses,,, good.

The first time Kaito kisses him, Shuichi immediately burst into tears.

It wasn't his fault, really, but it was an emotional day, and Kaito kissed his cheek, just under his eye. His nose pressed against Shuichi's skin, his goatee scratched against his face, and his lips were pleasantly warm. Shuichi thinks anyone would have cried, in that situation. The vulnerability of the position, combined with the gentle proof of care and love, Shuichi spilled over and Kaito caught him easily. This time, though, Shuichi wasn't going to cry. Even if the astronaut trainee had insisted that it was fine, it wasn't embarrassing, it was normal, Shuichi still wanted to kiss him again. Without all the crying, or the long, exhausting day that drove him to tears in the first place.

Well, kissing on the mouth still felt kind of extreme, and while it sounded nice in theory, the thought of actually doing that made his insides cringe in discomfort. Someday, for sure, but that wasn't something he wanted to do now. Besides, already his face was red. Just thinking about kissing him made Shuichi want to bury himself under the covers and yell a little. It was embarrassing, but in a good way, he thinks. Not in the crying way, but in a way that makes him have to suppress a smile, or, as of now, press his face into a pillow. He could do this. Shuichi would just… well, he didn't actually plan that far ahead. A small peck on the cheek, or on the corner of the lips. Anything more would just be uncomfortable, and if Shuichi was uncomfortable, then Kaito would be uncomfortable, and that wasn't a situation he wanted to be in.

Maybe as a good morning?

Except his classmates would see, and while they wouldn't react badly, they would almost certainly whistle and holler. Shuichi's romantic life was a hot topic, apparently, because "he's the only one of us that got their shit together!" Shuichi didn't know how to react to that one. Either way, some of them were a bit too interested, and while Shuichi loved his friends very much, they could be a little overwhelming in their affections sometimes.

Shuichi could also just ask. Which would be the best way to go about it, an actual conversation in private, and Kaito would be fine with either option. Their relationship hadn't changed that much, Kaito still supported him unendingly, they still trained, and the real change was that sometimes Kaito would be vulnerable back. Sometimes. They were still working on that front, actually. Either way, just asking to kiss him would work out fine. Even if it made his face heat up all the more, and maybe he should stop thinking about this. Shuichi was definitely overthinking this, and if he kept this up, then he would probably just back out. He wanted to be the one to make a move for once.

Kaito was confidant, in a lot of ways and in a lot of parts of their relationship. It wasn't that Shuichi was a coward, he was good at confrontations and solving mysteries and supporting people. It was more that Shuichi wasn't good at doing things that involved more… gentleness. Vulnerability. Kaito was an affectionate person, and even before they started dating, Shuichi had to get used to the sudden feeling of being touched, having his hair ruffled, an arm slung around his shoulder, a rough but meaningful pat on the back. It was an adjustment. Even now, there were days when it was too much, and Shuichi had to take a step back for some space.

So, it wasn't just the fact that he burst into tears for their first kiss. Shuichi wanted to make a move just in general. Well, the whole crying kiss definitely was playing a part, but Shuichi knew that Kaito would never judge him for that, or pressure him into something he didn't want.

Shuichi rolled onto his back and muffled a yell into his pillow. He wanted to stop thinking about it, but now he just thought about kissing again. It was just making him more flustered, and Shuichi was beginning to think that a kiss would have to wait till tomorrow. He would just be stiff and awkward, and Shuichi didn't exactly know much about kissing, so maybe he should do some research first. Except he also doesn't want to put it off, because right now, a kiss just… sounded nice. It sounded very nice, and Shuichi kind of wanted to turn off his brain, just for a little bit. Maybe it was the goatee, which was kind of a weird thought. Scratch that, Shuichi just really liked Kaito, and that was fine. It was a little overwhelming at times, but it definitely wasn't bad at all, and Shuichi wanting to kiss him was normal.

His doorbell rang several times, in an impatient manner.

He knew the sound by heart, and Shuichi got up. Was his face red? Probably. Kaito was enthusiastic as ever, and he was even more excited to see that Shuichi was up in the morning, of his own volition. They even held hands on the way to breakfast, and everyone was done teasing for now, because there weren't any playful comments or whistles. At least, not about their relationship. Half of the class regularly made dirty jokes, so it wasn't fair to say there was no teasing, just that Shuichi wasn't the victim. Kaito's hand was warm, with surprisingly soft hands. His hands were bigger than Shuichi's, and hands were easier to handle in terms of affection. There was still a distance, but the warmth of another person was still present, and it wasn't as overwhelming as a hug, or a kiss.

Sitting down, Shuichi leaned a little more into Kaito's side. The thought of kissing him… well, tomorrow is another day. He kind of made himself flustered, but tomorrow. If not, then that was alright too. Neither of them were in any rush. They had all the time in the world to do that kind of stuff. Shuichi could make a move eventually, or maybe Kaito would keep kissing him, and Shuichi would get used to the idea enough to kiss him himself. As of now, just sitting by him, feeling Kaito be the human furnace he was, was enough. The heat radiating off of him was relaxing, almost enough to lull him back to sleep. Being around Kaito like this made his heart slow down, his world ease up on his worries. 

Not all of them, of course. Shuichi would always have those kinds of worries, and being in a relationship wouldn't get rid of them. But Kaito was a comfort, and he was there for Shuichi, and that was enough. He could do the same for Kaito, letting him learn to be vulnerable, that it's fine to drop the hero persona and let other people help. Kissing would also be a bonus.

Tomorrow, maybe. Someday.

-

"Ah, hey." Shuichi murmured, snuggling a bit closer to Kaito's chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he usually didn't during night, but Shuichi was used to it enough, that it wasn't as embarrassing. "Kaito."

"Hm?" Kaito, of course, gave him his full attention. "What's up, bro?"

"Ah, um." Even in this calm atmosphere, it was a bit embarrassing to say out loud. "I-."

He stuttered a bit, and a hand, gentle and warm, cupped his face, thumb brushing against his cheek. Shuichi melted a little, but he really did want to ask. Kaito was looking at him, but the eye contact wasn't as dreadful as normal people, and his gaze was full of nothing but kindness and slight worry. Shuichi didn't want to worry him though, that wasn't the point. The atmosphere was nice and warm, it was late in the night, and it would be a nice way to end the day. He didn't want to worry him.

Kaito is pretty close to his face already, and Shuichi's mouth decided to work. "I want to kiss you."

It's definitely embarrassing, and his heart rate spikes a bit, but it doesn't feel as bad as it usually does. Shuichi's face is definitely bright red, and he's grateful for the dark room. Kaito seems a bit surprised at first, but then he laughs slightly and asks him if that was all? Then he says yes, so Shuichi gathers his nerves and presses his lips to the corner of Kaito's lips.

It wasn't the long, deep kiss they show in movies or books. It was kind of awkward, really, Shuichi was a bit stiff, and his lips were chapped. Still, the action leaves him with a giddy feeling in his chest, and Kaito calls him cute, which just makes him bury his face into Kaito's chest in embarrassment. They're close, but sleeping next to another person was nice. Shuichi wonders if he would be able to sleep, though, as Kaito kisses his forehead in return. It's overwhelming, a little bit, but the kisses end after that. Shuichi is kind of grinning like a doof, but that's fine too. It's not as embarrassing, anymore.

He didn't even cry this time.


End file.
